The present invention concerns an auger arrangement used in combination with a roll supporting belts of a conveyor like structure for conveying stray material away from the roll, and more specifically relates to such an arrangement used together with rolls and belts forming part of a baling chamber for preventing the build-up of material on a roll located in an enclosed area formed by the belts adjacent the baler baling chamber.
Arrangements to prevent material build-up on conveyors are known in a multiplicity of configurations and are applied where material is engaged by a moving part, is carried along and wrapped around the part, or deposits itself thereon.
For example, GB-A-2 023 525 shows a driven rotating auger and a roll between which there runs a span of a belt of a coal or stone conveyor. The underside of the belt is brought into contact with the outer edge of the flights of the auger by the roll, so that during the running of the conveyor the material adhering to the underside of the belt is removed in the radial direction of the auger.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,239 issued on Mar. 10, 1987 shows an arrangement to prevent material build-up in a round baler at a roll over which several belts are carried. This arrangement consists of a scraper bar, an optional helix applied to the roll, and an auger. While the material adhering to the roll is conducted by the helix in its axial direction, the scraper bar removes additional material from the roll which is conducted by the auger to an opening between the belts, where it can escape.
Finally, it is known (round balers of the firm Batlle of Spain) to have an auger scraping along one side of a belt in order to remove material adhering there and to convey it to an opening.
The aforementioned configurations have the disadvantage that they are either too costly in design or that they do not completely encompass or eliminate all the material to be removed.